Ben Kenobi's mistake
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: A Story about how Obiwan Kenobi battles against Darth Vader in order to prevent Darth Vader from taking a 10 year old Luke Skywalker and events leading up to the fight.


disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N:If anyone has any gripes about incorrect info or anything about my writing then please tell me what is wrong with it.

Ben Kenobi (or Obi-wan Kenobi as he was once referred to before the Purges) was calmly meditating in the little shack he lived in on the desert planet Tattoine. Obi-wan sighed _Not even this helps anymore _thought Obi-wan _It's been 10 years and the pain still hasn't lessened. _For a decade after Anakin had betrayed the Jedi, after the battle against Anakin on Mustafar,and after Padme's death and the birth of the twins, Obi-wan still couldn't get the pain and regret out of his thoughts although he did have Luke to watch over who was more than just a handful. The boy got into all sorts of troubles and constantly put himself into danger and it was increasingly stressful for Obi-wan to have to save Luke from everything: Sand people (when he takes walks when he is bored), Podracing accidents (when he wishs to see the podracing tournaments, he always has to sit in the front seats!), the occasional quicksand (when he decides to take his own podracers for a joy ride), and even Bounty Hunters who think themselves above the law and decide to have 'fun' with Luke using their blasters and various knives (it almost always happens when Luke's aunt takes him to Mos Eisly). They always, ALWAYS pick Luke! It suprised Obi-wan as to how much danger Luke is in every month, worse yet is the fact his Aunt and Uncle aren't aware of just how much danger Luke gets into and worse still is the fact Luke is only aware of half the danger he gets himself into. On the bright side Luke had helped Obi-wan not think of the pain and regret he held for a decade by keeping him **very **occupied but today Luke had made a new podracer (he always makes more just to have fun but the always find themselves sinking in quicksand). The terrain Luke chose wasn't dangerous (for once) and since Luke was a decent podracer, Obi-wan was confident Luke wouldn't be in danger since he personally mapped out the terrains and checked where Luke would be going from his Uncle's home, there was definately no danger today. Suddenly Obi-wan felt a disturbance in the force _no not a disturbance _thought Obi-wan _more like.._ and than Obi-wan realized that a force presence was here..one that shouldn't be here and Obi-wan mentally hit himself for not recognizing the force presence of Darth Vader sooner. Obi-wan located Vader's force presence and gasped _He is right above the Lars home!_ thought a horrified Obi-wan. He immediately got up and ran to where the Lars home was. _It will be difficult but I have the element of surprise..I hope I get their in time without using force abilities _thought Obi-wan bitterly _He already found out about Luke...but how? _Obi-wan didn't understand how Vader could have found out unless..he had got the information after locating and harming Yoda or worse Bail Organa but they would never divulge Vader any information and furthermore Vader wasn't even aware of his children so he wouldn't interrogate them about their location unless..he realized Leia was his daughter (he couldn't have prodded their thoughts because Organa and Yoda were both skillful in hiding information from people with the force). It didn't matter right now though, all that mattered was stopping Vader from getting to Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader was having a bad day...no, scratch that, a _**very** _bad day. It all began in the morning when he had over heard some Moff brag about how he, Darth Vader, would become obselete when the Moff had finished some giant globe for the Emperor and how he, the Moff, would accomplish everything Vader had been having trouble with for a whole decade (like rebels,rogue Jedi,and some planetary leaders wanting to create new seperatist movements) and surpass Vader by becoming the next Emperor. Vader didn't care the Moff was drunk from an overnight party and had promptly force choked the man to death. Vader was later called into the Emperors throne room and got a earful from the Emperor for having killed the Moff. The Emperor talked about how Tarkin had been important to the Empire and how Vaders pride had cost the Empire a five year setback in creating the Death Star (which Vader later realized was the giant globe the drunk Moff had been babbling about) and so as punishment he was given a whole month off duty. Vader hated this since to him his work was his life and he had nothing to do, no one to spend time with..not since. Vader immediately stopped brooding and instead decided to look where he had taken his personal starship too (which he had put on auto pilot so he could brood) He had been flying aimlessly for sometime now with nothing else to do and since flying made him content he thought it would be a good idea. Vader was shocked to find himself flying towards Tattoine and what was worse was the gravity of Tattoine had pulled the starship toward the planet and his starship was going to crash onto the planet if he didn't do something! Vader pulled on the controls and was able to pull himself up and stopped from crashing, Vader pondered what to do next as he calmly landed his ship onto the planet since he didn't want to waste fuel for time to think. Vader mentally kicked himself when he realized he couldn't leave because his star ship was coincidentally out of gas! He had just used up the last of it! Vader realized in his anger at being taken of duty for a whole month he hadn't filled the starship with fuel and he hadn't even checked the coordinates of the ship! He had been brooding for far too long and now he was stuck on one of the last places he ever wanted to be in. Vader got out and decided to look for the closest town and realized in silent horror that of all places to land he was at Cliegg Lars's home! Vader decided this had to be the will of the force because this much of a coincidence was not at all possible.Vader poked and prodded the force and was nearly blinded by an extremely powerful force presence. _A jedi? _thought Vader _no..this ones skills aren't honed_ and than a sudden idea struck Vader he could use this to his advantage! By bringing this exceptional force presence to the Emperor he would be back in the Emperor's good graces (normally he would just kill them like the Emperor ordered but since this one was so powerful he was sure the Emperor would be delighted to have this being to work for him). _He is still looking for more hands_ mused Vader_ Wait..what the- _Vader realized that the force presence was going around at an alarming rate with out any use of force abilities and than it clicked inside Vaders mind. _A podracer? _mused Vader _Interesting_. Vader then whirled around sensing some danger and just in time he managed to side step a shot from a blaster from Owen Lars. Both Owen and Bertha (who was behind hin in the front door of their home) looked terrified to see the mighty Darth Vader in front of them and assumed he was here to kill Luke they had first been curious of the very loud noise outside and were horrified beyond belief to find Darth Vader outside their home._Owen seems to have seen better days _mused Vader, he could tell it was Owen by using the force. "Keep away from Luke!" shouted Owen. _Luke? _thought a very confused Darth Vader _**What** is a Luke?_. "What are you talking about?" asked Vader confused and curious at the same time. "We know your here for him!" yelled Owen "You stay away,you hear? Stay away from Luke and never come back!". Vader throughly annoyed used the force to knock both Owen and Bertha into sleep with a wave of his hand. _How annoying_ thought Vader and then turned around and used the force to run at the force presence he had sensed earlier. If the force presence was podracing then he would need his force speed to get to it as quickly as possible since he hadn't brought a speeder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben had been running all his might without the force to get to the Lars homestead. _I should have bought a speeder_ thought Obi-wan but he had never thought a Jedi would ever really need such things but at the current predicament it could have been useful. Suddenly a gush of wind went past Ben and nearly knocked him over. _Odd_ thought Obi-wan _no time to dawdle on that. _Obi-wan had reached the Lars homestead and stopped to look at an Imperial starship and then walked past it to find a horrible sight before him. _To think he would go as far as to kill his own family_ thought Obi-wan. He didn't need the force to know that Owen and Bertha were dead and he didn't take a closer look to see what damage Vader had done to them having seen Vader's handiwork before in the Jedi temple when Vader had helped the Storm troopers kill all the Jedi in the temple and then a sudden thought struck Obi-wan or rather two thoughts. _What if Vader isn't here to capture Luke what if he is here to kill him! _thought Obi-wan horrified _and..the gust of wind was Vader using the force to run to...Luke! _Obi-wan then turned around and force ran towards the area Luke was in trying to hide his force presence all the while. He HAD to reach Luke in time at least before Vader found means to get off-planet. He had to save Luke at all costs!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke Skywalker was having the time of his life. After finishing his chores early he had been allowed to use his podracer for fun. The times Luke got to do this was few and far between and so he decided to made the best of it, which he did. He had lost track of time as to the amount of hours he had spent but he didn't really care. Luke did have a ominous feeling that something was going to happen to him today but that was squashed when he went podracing. Luke loved podracing, it was pure bliss and someday when he got really good he could go to the tournaments held every few years,get money,and leave the dustball planet he currently lived in it was a ambition of his since Luke never did believe he was meant for farm life and hell his last name was Skywalker and he felt that meant he was destined to travel into outerspace going planet to planet looking for adventure someday. _Perhaps joining up with Smugglers to save Princess's from evil men wearing black capes and cloaks and maybe even being able to do all those things those bounty hunters said Jedi could do? _mused Luke happily _well maybe not all those things but it could happen_. Luke continued podracing for a few more hours when suddenly Luke's podracer stopped moving and then shut down. Confused, Luke was about to turn it back and right before he was able to he was knocked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that was easy _mused Vader _I expected something more. _Vader thought this was far too easy and he had expected something...he didn't know what but he had expected something. All Vader had done was stop the podracers movement with the force,turn it off using the force,and knock the kid out using the force. He then pulled the boy over to him and grabbed the boy by his collar and housted him up (by his collar) to take a look at him and make sure he wasn't damaged. The boy was fit and he had some muscle in him...probably from some type of labor but not too much to cause him any physical defects. _Good_ thought Vader _He will be a good asset to the Empire_. Whats more was the fact the boy could podrace and if he could do that then perhaps he would be good at handling a ship and if was able to handle a ship it would only increased this boy's value to the empire. _Hopefully he isn't stupid enough to refuse anything the Emperor or I command of him_ mused Vader and he really did hope that or else the Emperor might become more angry with him for bringing Jedi-like trash into his precious throne room. It was a gamble but a gamble that he thought was worth it besides the Emperor could find some way to manipulate a mere child. Vader dropped the child in shock and turned around to come face-to-face with Obi-wan Kenobi. Both stood still not saying anything and Vader's shock quickly wore off as anger engulfed him as well as the power of the dark side of the force. Vader realized that the old man he had ran passed a few minutes ago must have been Obi-wan. Vader mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. "So you found him" said Obi-wan as he took out his lightsaber and Vader did the same. Vader was confused _does he mean the boy? Wait...Obi-wan must have been hiding here for quite sometime but if he sensed me why not just r-of course! _thought Vader. "So you want the boy?" asked Vader indicating the boy at Vader's feet. "How did you find out?" asked Obi-wan ignoring Vader's question "Who did you get to,Was it Yoda?" Obi-wan did not say Bail's name just in case Vader still didn't know about Leia. "Yoda,He is alive?" asked Vader curiously _What if Yoda is here as well? What if he is hiding? I don't think I could beat both of them..shit! All I was looking for was a way to please the Emperor and now this! _thought Vader _He could be hiding his force presence like Obi-wan had_. "So it wasn't Yoda you got too" said Obi-wan "Then tell me how did you know which planet to go to find Luke and how did you know that boy was Luke?" _He is hiding something from me and why does everyone seem to place extra care on this boy? There is something else besides his force potential or Owen wouldn't have told me to stay away from him...Is he Owens son? _thought Vader _perhaps I should play along? Then I can find out what exactly the old fool thinks I know _"That is none of your concern and in a few minutes it won't matter to you what happens to the boy" Said Vader simply. Obi-wan gritted his teeth and then calmed down _He is right_ thought Obi-wan _Although I do have a chance at beating him...but a very slim one.._ "Are you going to kill your son like you killed the Lars's?" asked Obi-wan since he deduced Vader knew Luke was his son Obi-wan wanted to know what Vader planned for the boy "are you going to kill Luke?". Vader's brain stopped working momentarily as he processed what Obi-wan said. It all made sense the way Owen reacted,the shouts about Luke,the huge force presence,and now that he looked at the boy at his feet,actually looking at him and not checking for damages he realized that the boy looked just like him when he was a boy..with a few traces of...-he would check on the Lars's corpses later and see how they were murdered Vader then charged at Obi-wan realizing the old Jedi had known about this boy for a decade and saw it fit to hide him from his own father (he no longer cared if Yoda was hiding somewhere or not) but Obi-wan was clearly full of surprises today because he did something that Vader had not expected he took out a second lightsaber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the duel began,Obi-wan battling with two lightsabers and the light side of the force against Vaders single lightsaber and more powerful dark side of the force. It was an even match and Vader soon realized that Obi-wan had not only kept himself fit but kept Vader's old lightsaber as well.Vader for some reason felt angry that Kenobi had the gall to use HIS old lightsaber, it infuriated Vader to no end and it also made him more powerful. Obi-wan panicked realizing even with the additional lightsaber he wouldn't be able to keep up with Vader if he kept getting stronger, he had to do something and quickly! They continued to trade blows left and right, up and down, never stopping like on Mustafar. It was winner take all again. After a whole hour of fighting Obi-wan decided to take a chance and jump above Vader so that he would stop losing ground since he was tiring and Vader was not. He leapt into the air and then fell down behind Vader no longer holding the two lightsabers, nor did he have any arms and legs either. Vader had cut him in the air just like Kenobi had done to Anakin in Mustafar a decade ago. The battle was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader kicked the stump that was Obi-wan Kenobi. Dying from the loss of blood Obi-wan said a final sentence to Vader before he was put out of his misery and became one with the force. "Anakin,please..don't kill...him..don't kill your son..". Vader felt satisfied he had found a long lost son whom he could train as a Sith and he had killed Obi-wan Kenobi on the same day. Now all he had to do was convince the boy to join him and check on the Lars's (his ship was at their house anyway),check the Lars home for gas,and he could leave with his newly found son (if he was willing to go). What was the rush? He could teach the boy for a whole month and they had lightsabers to practice with as well and after a month the boy could decide whether he wished to join him or not. This was by far a good day for Vader. _scratch that _thought Vader _A **very **good day _and it was going to be a good month as well.


End file.
